Baby Girl
by Ruth Margaret
Summary: Updated Chapter three up... The life of the gang with Johnny's little sister. How does she help them with everything that happens? My first outsider story so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

My first Outsiders story! The life of the gang with a girl in it! Johnny's little sister is the one that keeps them all together. PLEASE read & review so I know how to fix it all and make the story interesting.

The first chapters not too exciting because it's just having the characters introduced.

**Chapter One**

She wasn't like all the other "greaser girls". Annie was Johnny's little sister. She was only a year younger than he yet she had to deal with the same amount of abuse, perhaps even a bit more.

Annie was the only girl that the gang let in as something beside a girlfriend. She was prettier than any other girl they'd ever laid eyes on. She had long silky blond hair and bright, almost emerald, green eyes and a fair porcelain complexion. No one ever guessed that she and Johnny were siblings. The difference came because they both had different dads. Their mom had an affair when johnny was a baby and ended up pregnant with Annie. This was the reason why Mr. And Mrs. Cade were always being the children. They blamed their kids for all the marital trouble. The worst violence started when Annie turned two and she started growing in blond hair. That was the day that Mr. Cade realized that his wife truly did cheat on him.

Johnny and his sister became best friends. Telling each other everything and relying only on each other. In third grade johnny met Sodapop Curtis and started hanging out with him, his younger brother Ponyboy, and two other boys, Steve Randle and Keith Mathews. Later on they met a "delinquent" from New York named Dallas Winston.

In high school, the three brothers parents were killed in a car crash. It was a blow for everyone because Mr. And Mrs. Curtis were basically the gangs parents.

The oldest brother Darryl, who was 20 at the time, decided to quit college and take care of Ponyboy and Sodapop as the head of the house. The group changed, becoming depressed. They still drank, smoked and did everything they could to be illegal and have fun while doing it. It was all done with the baby girl with them...


	2. Chapter 2

These chapters are really short starting out. They'll get longer as I go along. Thanks for reviewing it... It'll help me to write things with suggestions. My ideas come from a mix o the book and movie.

Disclaimer-I only own the people not talked about in The Outsiders.

Chapter Two

Steve and Soda walked in the front door.

"And if we do that, it'll keep the kids from always trying to go to the game with us" Steve said thinking of how to keep Ponyboy from joining him and Soda to the game Friday night.

"Why don't you just move out of state so he won't be near you" Annie managed to say while giggling.

"Why don't you just shut the fu..." Steve wasn't able to finish because Soda and Two-bit glared at him. No one said anything mean to Annie in any of the gangs presence.

"Alright, so then we can get up in front of the class and speak in that way... Oh damn, whats it called again? The thing Mrs. Hapfer does?" Two-bit said trying to figure out a way to put the class to sleep when he and Annie did their speech presentation.

"Monotone?" Annie laughed, "Somehow I think we'd be in trouble, I want to graduate next year"

"Fine, so I'll tell her before hand that I forced you to do the speech that way" He said smartly.

"Oh my god, lets just do it the way the teacher wants!"

Two-bit and Annie fought about the project until Ponyboy and Johnny walked in the door.

"Why don't you two just get married" Ponyboy smirked, "you act like it enough."

With that Annie turned bright red while Steve, Soda, and Johnny laughed. Two-bit was rolling on the floor, laughing obnoxiously loud.

On Mondays the gang all ate dinner at the Curtis' house.

"Man, it sucks not having Dally here" Johnny missed one of his closest friends, who was in jail yet again.

"Yeah, Annie even cooked and everything. He only likes eating here when she cooks."

"God bless her for that. No food that Soda or Darry makes is ever eatable." Two-bit said, finding the perfect time to put in one of his wise-cracks.

"Why thank you" Soda sarcastically said, "I'll just have to remember that next time you show up begging for food saying that you think you'll die of starvation. Hey! You two in the kitchen" screaming to Darry and Annie, "I'd eat something before Two-bit finishes it!"

**FLASHBACK**

She grabbed Johnny's arm and flung him into the closest. The booze seemed to drip of of her breath.

"You get to stay here while I go find that bitch of a sister you have" She said locking the door and storming out of the room ranting and raving about her children waking her from a nap.

Annie was dragged out from under the porch then pushed into the closest next to her brother. The four year-old clung to him and whimpered, wondering why her momma hated them so much.


	3. Chapter 3

The third chapter... tell me what you think and how it might be improved...

For some reason it took me a few days to come up with this little bit...

Disclaimer: I wish they were mine but everyone in the book and the movie do not belong to me.

**Chapter Three**

The week flew by as it usually did. The high school had teacher conferences so Steve, Pony, Johnny, Two-Bit, and Annie did not have to go to school.

In the morning Annie and Johnny helped Pony clean up the Curtis house while the other two sat drinking beer and watching t.v.

In the mid afternoon, Pony decided to go to the movies, while Steve went to work, Johnny went to finish a paper, and Two-Bit and Annie went shopping.

Annie stayed with the Matthews whenever she wasn't able to go home. Mrs. Matthews was a sweetheart, not worrying of what Annie and Two-Bit could do on nights when they were home alone. To pay Mrs. Matthews back, Annie helped around the house and would do the grocery shopping.

"Oh, SHIT! We need more cigarettes. Your nineteen, buy some for me!"

"You're going to be dead in five years, by the time you're twenty. Too much smoking and drinking"

"Oh, yeah, sure Two-Bit. You're just the innocent one... Never smoking or drinking..."

"Exactly!" Two-Bit announced smartly to Annie.

"Oh, just shut the fuck up so we can go smoke." Annie was fed up with not smoking all day.

It was when they were walking back to the Curtis' house that they heard Pony screaming at the top of his lungs for someone to help him.

Annie and Darry ran up to Pony to see how bad his cuts were, while Johnny, Two-Bit, Steve, Soda, and even Dally, who was out of prison on good behavior, ran to chase the Socs away.

Pony was followed home from the movies by a gang of Soc's who almost beat him up. After getting him all fixed up, the gang went their separate ways.

Her face was slapped as soon as she got into the house.

"What the fuck do you want" The booze was on her breath again.

"I'm getting my clothes."

"Take them all and make sure I never have to fucking see your goddamn face again."

The boiling tears raced down her cheek as Annie ran into Two-Bits arms.

"what's the matter, Baby? What the hell did she do this time?" He questioned while staring down at the huge black and blue bruise on her face.

She would never be able to explain that she wasn't wanted at home ever again.


End file.
